Blood Thirst
by Moonlight Music Mistress
Summary: Discontinued. Chapter 3 up! Imagine this: Your best friend in the whole world is maniacally turned into a blood sucking vampire. And you're her prey. NejiTen.
1. The Bloody Catastrophe

Title: Blood Thirst

Author: Moonlight Music Mistress

Pairing: Hyuuga Neji x Tenten

Summary: A wrist bite leads to a real-life horror movie.

**Neji and Tenten are at age sixteen, thus being teammates for four years.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Neji and Tenten would be a couple on the show in two point five seven six nine seconds. But, since I don't, the two are FOR NOW, ONLY really close friends. Crap.**

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

His kind of night. The night that showed the stars a bit more shining, sparkling, and beautiful than most other nights. The night in which the full moon shone brightly down on him and his companion. The night in which the cricket's chirps were the sole noise in the midst of the air, meaning mostly quietness and peace for the two of them as they casually chat, one of them eventually drifting off into a sleep. The night in which his comrade for four years, her being his closest friend for the whole 1460 days they'd been teammates, by his side with the two being impossible to get any closer without their shoulders meeting. Yes, tonight was Hyuuga Neji's kind of night, and as stoic as he was, even he couldn't suppress a small smile.

Him and Tenten were becoming more intimate throughout the years, being incredibly comfortable with each other, more so than anyone else. They were so extremely close that it was nearly impossible to not have, even if slight, romantic feelings for one another. And at this moment, this second, they are recovering from a gruesome duo mission, receiving cuts and bruises on arms, legs, faces, and numerous other places of their bodies. As they are recovering, they are walking to where they will, solely the two of them, be spending the night, which was at a beautiful lake in the rear of Konoha, the lake water sparkling as the two sleep on a field shimmering with brightly colored green grass. They are walking, they are talking, however, they are not expecting...

"Alright, here we are Neji," Tenten stated, pulling her pack off of her shoulders and pulling out a sleeping bag and placing it gently on the green grass as Neji did the same, smiling. He was never one to smile, but with Tenten around, he couldn't help but sometimes let that inner happiness show. The two placed their sleeping bags very close to each others- that was one of the numerous ways of protectiveness they had towards one another. If either of them were struck into danger, the other would simply leap up and protect the other.

"Yep," Neji replied, crawling into his sleeping bag as Tenten copied his movement with her own sleeping bag, their heads pointed towards each other. "It's beautiful out here, isn't it?"

Tenten smiled warmly, gently, but happily as she took the twin buns out of her head for a comfier head positioning in her sleep. "Yeah," she breathed before yawning, stretching her arms above her head showing that she was ready to relax and sleep soon. "And no Gai-sensei or Lee to scream annoyingly about 'youth' and other crap."

Neji couldn't fight a chuckle. "Yeah." The two continued talking quietly in soothing voices that would put one another to sleep. And, right when Tenten moaned a "Good night, Neji," he drifted off as if this was his cue. Tenten, right after smiling subtly, faded into sleep.

The birds were still chirping as Neji dug his face into his pillow, slightly mumbling words in his sleep. Tenten, being a heavy sleeper, was oblivious to this, and she kicked around slightly.

As the two slept quietly, neither was aware of the shadowed figure creeping over towards them at a pace so slow, yet chilling to the mind in an uncomfortable way. The figure was slowly stalking the two bodies in sleep, it's eye primely on one of the two targets. The time was currently right. The time was now. The figure wickedly licked it's lips, rubbed it's palms together vilely, and chuckled at such a low, quiet tone that not even Neji, an incredibly light sleeper, could hear it. Right now. The figure made it's move towards the girl with the unbound brunette hair. It's mouth opened, it's brows evilly cocked down as it leaned in. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The Hyuuga immediately sprung out of bed to his teammate's hurting, piercing scream. It was a yell of utter pain that was so incredibly loud that he wouldn't be shocked if Hiashi, Hinata, and Hanabi woke up back at his home. He looked over pityingly, yet at the same time with complete rage, at whoever...or whatever...was causing his teammate to be in such pain. As his head turned in his teammate's direction, he noticed her screaming in pain, sulking down on her knees and gripping her left wrist with her right hand with such a squeeze that her hand was turning white. Neji looked down at her left wrist and gasped, clenching his fist. A figure, gender unknown, in a long black cape had long, evil fangs dipped violently into his teammate's wrist, blood pouring everywhere, the figure licking it with pleasure. The figure's bite was so angry that Neji could almost see the white fangs breaking into Tenten's wrist, and then out the other way. And his teammate screamed in a tone that wouldn't change pitch or volume, the loudest scream he'd heard in his life.

"LET GO OF HER RIGHT NOW!!" Neji yelled at whoever...or whatever...was biting his teammate's wrist with such intensity, the figure's mouth smirking upwards into an evil smile as Tenten's eyes welled up. "NEJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Neji's Byakugan activated as he scanned the figure's body, going to attempt to hit him with his Jyuuken down to the underworld for hurting Tenten. His shock was widened when he noticed the figure's oddity. The figure lacked chakra points. There was no such ninja who lacked chakra points. Or maybe it wasn't a ninja...

"YOU LET GO OF TENTEN RIGHT NOW!!!" Neji hollered at the figure.

"Why?" the figure monosyllabically mumbled. "Her blood...it's so delicious..."

Neji's eyes widened in horror as he witnessed the situation before him. His teammate's blood was being sucked into this...thing's mouth, with him struggling to decide what to do. Tenten's eyes were pierced shut, her bottom lip trembling, and her right hand still holding her wrist, trying to shake off the intruder. "NEJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"TENTEN!!" the Hyuuga hollered, pulling out a kunai and attempting to target the enemy. "LET MY TEAMMATE GO RIGHT NOW!!!" he screamed at a volume almost identical to Tenten's.

And, to his surprise, the enemy's teeth dug their way out of Tenten's skin and bones, licking it's lips from the blood it found addicting and gazing at Neji evilly. "Her blood was absolutely thrilling to taste. It's such a pity you took the delectableness away. Oh well. And you, my dear..." The figure's head snapped towards Tenten faster than a snap of the fingers. "Don't think you'll get away without side effects. Your blood was incredible. I hope we can meet again." With this, the figure flitted off into the darkness, cackling an evil laugh as Neji rushed over to Tenten and grabbed her wrist.

"NEJI!!!" Tenten hollered. "IT HURTS!!!" Neji fiercely store at his friend's wrist, which was currently soaked in red blood. _I swear, whoever you are...the next time I see you...I will definitely kill you..._

The Hyuuga gasped as he noticed the blood draining out. He squeezed her right hand so tightly that it was the color of his eyes. "Tenten!!" he hollered to let her know he was there.

"Neji..." Tenten mumbled quietly. "It...hurts..." With this, Tenten fell over onto her sleeping bag, into another sleep. Actually, Neji couldn't tell if it was sleep...or unconciousness.

"TENTEN!!!" he hollered, hugging her and shaking her fiercely as his embrace was tightly locked. He gently pulled away and swiftly yet carefully wiped the blood away with the back of his palm...and that's when he noticed it...

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

End of chapter.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Me: So, you two, what did you think?

Tenten: You're mean, MMM-chan!! You made me scream in pain from a bite from the so-called "figure!!"

Neji: And what's up with me and OOC? I've seen Moments in Leaf, High School in Konoha, and I'm OOC TOTALLY in those two! Slightly in Doujutsu, too!!

Tenten: BTW thanks for the kekki genkai in that one!!

Neji: LET ME FINISH!! But in this one, I'm really OOC too!! I mean, sure Tenten and I are really close like you said, MMM-chan, but I don't smile every SECOND I'm with her!!

Me: Hey. If I made you your stoic self, your crush on Tenten wouldn't show as much.

Neji: (flushing slightly) I don't have a crush on Tenten!!

Tenten: (eating popcorn, amused)

Neji: (grabs popcorn, waves finger at Tenten, then points to popcorn) No.

Me: Well, you two don't like it because you're in it!! Hopefully my nice fans will like it!! Rolling the end A/N!!

N+T: What about our rant? Don't we get a chance to expre-

**Ooh! This is a very cliffy story!! I read some Naruto vampire fics and I thought, "OMG!! I SHOULD MAKE A VAMPIRE NARUTO FIC WITH NEJITEN!!" I **_**LOVE **_**H/C NejiTen, with Tenten as the H and Neji as the C lol!! You gotta love, in Naruto fics, the guys as the C and the girls as the H!! Well, I hope you LUFFLE this fic and hug it and print it and hang the printed copy on your fridge!! (lol about that part.) Anyway, I need feedback about this, plus tell me which couple I should do next for my drabble collection! ShikaIno or SasuSaku? So far SasuSaku is winning by 2. So vote please!! Arigato!!**


	2. A Horrific Realization

Title: Blood Thirst

Author: Moonlight Music Mistress

Pairing: Hyuuga Neji x Tenten

Summary: A wrist bite leads to a real-life horror movie.

**Neji and Tenten are at age sixteen, thus being teammates for four years.**

**Disclaimer: Since Neji and Tenten aren't together, it's kinda obvious that I don't own Naruto.**

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Flashback:

_The Hyuuga gasped as he noticed the blood draining out. He squeezed her right hand so tightly that it was the color of his eyes. "Tenten!!" he hollered to let her know he was there._

"_Neji..." Tenten mumbled quietly. "It...hurts..." With this, Tenten fell over onto her sleeping bag, into another sleep. Actually, Neji couldn't tell if it was sleep...or unconciousness._

"_TENTEN!!!" he hollered, hugging her and shaking her fiercely as his embrace was tightly locked. He gently pulled away and swiftly yet carefully wiped the blood away with the back of his palm...and that's when he noticed it..._

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

The second his pearl orbs led to his teammate's pale, blooded left wrist, he gazed with such intensity and hatred at the small black marking implanted on her wrist. Carrying his teammate's unconscious body to her sleeping bag, Neji gently placed her inside the covers and slid into his own sleeping bag, all focus on the mark on his teammate's wrist. "That is...that's..." the Hyuuga mumbled in concern. "Th-that's some kind of kanji..." the Hyuuga thought as he drifted into sleep, his hand squeezing his teammate's left wrist until both awoke.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

When morning arose, the Hyuuga immediately sprung up out of his sleeping bag to check on Tenten. Noticing her to be sleeping soundly, Neji smiled a smile of relief to notice her condition. Carefully leaning over her sleeping bag and gently shaking her back and forth, the Hyuuga soothingly whispered, "Oi, Tenten? Wake up, are you all right?"

Arising from her sleeping bag, the weapons mistress stretched slightly and looked into her teammate's eyes. "Neji...my wrist hurts..."

Neji frowned and looked towards the sky as if the demon was there. "So, you're not feeling much better?" Tenten shook her head no.

"Tenten, is there anything I can do to help?" Tenten shook her head no again.

"There isn't much you can do, Neji. I don't believe that you can do anything at all for me..." Neji looked hurt at this comment.

Tenten looked ready to cry from how much it hurt; Neji could see that this was the reason that her eyes were squeezed closed and she was biting her lip.

"Tenten, you know you can cry, right...?" Neji asked her.

Tenten uttered, "No!! I won't cry!! I...I can't cry!! It's only a little bite, correct? It'll go away within a while..."

This was the perfect moment for Neji to recall the words "_Don't think you'll get away without side effects..."..._

Neji store, conernedly and with guilt at letting this happen, at Tenten. Something was definitely wrong. Yeah, like it was a minor wound.

"I wish Sakura or Tsunade-sama were here..." Tenten complained. Neji felt guilty again that he couldn't do anything for his teammate.

"T-Tenten, I think that you..." Neji started.

"Huh? Think that what?"

"..." Neji didn't know how he should put this. How could he tell her that the wound was anything but unimportant?

Leaving a confused, worrying, and unhappy Hyuuga Neji, Tenten got on her feet. "Come on, Neji," she mumbled. "We're going home."

Neji nodded as he and his teammate whizzed through the trees; Tenten whimpering slightly. Neji could her her weep.

His attention was put on his teammate when she suddenly announced, "I feel drowsy, Neji..."

Neji gasped and kept a close eye on his teammate as he glanced at her wrist. He noticed a black imprint on it, and squeezed his hand into a fist. However, he didn't know what to think when the mark started glowing a bright red.

"It can't be..." the Hyuuga snapped under his breath as he chased after his teammate. "She'd better be okay..."

As the Hyuuga's mind drifted to the endless possibilities on what could happen to Tenten, he clenched a fist silently. On his life, he swore. "Whoever you are, you who bit my teammate, I will kill you. I swear to you, on my life, that the next time I see you, you will die!!"

His solemn swear was interrupted by the sound of his teammate's whisper. "Good night, Neji..."

And with that, she began her fall to the ground. The side effects had begun.

"Tenten!!" Neji immediately called her name and caught her before she could hit the ground, hopping towards the ground.

The person that he was greeted by, however, was anything but helpful.

"Why, hello!! It's you two again!! And, oh! Look who's sleeping!" the figure that had bitten Tenten smirked.

The Hyuuga's face turned into a scowl bent entirely on retaliation. What would happen to his teammate? Would this marking on her wrist take over, like the Uchiha's did at first? Would worst actually come to worst?

"YOU'D BETTER NOT HURT HER!!" Neji hollered, hugging his teammate.

"I cannot make any promises."

And with this, Neji could have sworn his heart disappeared.

"I'll just be taking her now..." the figure mumbled as it held a kunai against Neji's neck. "Give her to me, unless you have a DEATH wish!!"

Neji wasn't going to give his teammate to the likes of...this figure. "Kill me then."

"Very well then..." The figure gently scraped the kunai across Neji's neck, leaving slight blood driplets dropping onto his robes. Whilst the blood was dripping, the figure grabbed Tenten and flitted off. Not before Neji noticed the kanji on Tenten's wrist read. _Blood..._

"COME BACK HERE!!" Neji hollered, chasing the figure and his teammate.

But the two were too far off into the distance to ever hear a slight audible sound from Neji.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

TBC.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx


	3. Her Drastic Transformation

TITLE: Blood Thirst

AUTHOR: Moonlight Music Mistress

PAIRING: NejiTen

RATING: Teen

GENRE: Romance/Fantasy

CATEGORY: Naruto

SUMMARY: Imagine this: Your best friend in the whole world is maniacally turned into a blood sucking vampire. And you're her prey.

**Egh. I REALLY don't like this story much, but I'll continue it for the sake of my dearest darlingest readers. So PLEASE review good. Even I don't like this story, and I'm the author. It was SO much better in my head!! URGH!! Anyway, read please!!**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"He couldn't have gone far..." Neji mumbled to himself as he deactivated his Byakugan and recalled what had happened. He remembered the dark figure kidnap his teammate as he stood back, grasping his neck as he chased the evil man...or whatever he was...until the two were too far off to hear him or sense his chakra.

"Where could they be...?" Neji breathed, panting as he leaned against the tree. "I can't believe the nerve that figure has..."

Neji was just beginning to run back into where he figured the two would be. His Byakugan reactivated as he snarled and clenched a fist. His popping-veins could now visibly see the scene, however his ears heard it as clearly as his orbs had seen it.

"AAAAEAAUUUGH!!!"

He didn't know which of the many emotions Tenten possessed was hidden beneath her scream. Without a doubt, Neji knew the scream was from Tenten and not the figure. Neji swiftly ran over to his teammate's scream. When Tenten was in trouble, or in his mind, he was always faster for some reason...

When he reached his desired point, Neji gasped in shock as he noticed his teammate and the figure. His vision began to deceive him...or did it?

He couldn't be witnessing his teammate there, with her long, brown, wavy hair flowing down her shoulders and her long silk dress the color of black. He couldn't be seeing the red streaks in her chestnut locks. He couldn't be viewing the smirk sliding across her face, and her newly developed fangs showing slightly as she spoke, "Hello, Neji..." in a very sinister manner.

"T-Tenten...wha-what is...now, what..._are_ you?"

Tenten smirked. "What _aren't _I, now? Thanks to my new master, I am better than ever!!"

Neji looked at his teammate funnily yet with concern. "T-Tenten...come with me. I can help you!!"

Upon hearing this, Tenten looked with curiosity at the figure.

The figure just smirked. "Kill him...!"

Tenten copied the figure's facial expression. "You got it." She began evilly charging at her teammate.

Neji's eyes widened. "TENTEN!! What's wrong with you?!"

Tenten grinned. "Mmm...predictable Hyuuga. Always SO concerned for me." She then launched forward, her long claws diving into her teammate's flesh.

"...but, am I in the least concerned for _you_, now?"

The figure was displeased. "Pet!! He is not dead!! You must kill him, as I ordered, and never cease until all that remains is his body and his soul is deceased!!"

"T-Tenten, stop this!!" Neji looked into Tenten's eyes.

At this, Neji could have sworn he'd seen Tenten's orbs soften.

"N-Neji..." she breathed, the eye contact still not broken.

The figure turned Tenten facing himself. "Never look that boy in the eye!! Come now, my darling, we must go. You may kill him another time." Tenten glared at Neji once again, and the figure and she traveled off into the night sky.

Neji contemplated what he'd just seen. His mind was racing with thoughts about what had just happened, amongst fear as well.

Throughout Tenten's attempted killings, Neji was looking at her arms and legs to determine what her movements would be. However, the first time the two made eye contact, Tenten's eyes got a glisten of gentleness in them, and once the eye contact was broken, she began her streak of rampage again. Why this was, Neji didn't know, but he began to wonder. Was this the reason the figure and Tenten flitted off? He looked quite agitated when he left...was there some trick to looking a vampire in the eye...?

Neji smirked. Whatever it was, he knew it would get Tenten back to herself again.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Wow!! After writing that chapter, I really like this story again!! I kinda got sidetracked with all my other stories, so this was jut a non-updated little drabble-type thing sitting in my stories section. So, please, look forward to more!! I don't know anything about vampire traits and crap except for that one episode of Moon Phase I saw at 2 in the morning, so just bear with me as I make up my own traits and spells and crap, okay? Thanks for reading!! Review please!! BYE!! Oh, and I know it was short, but tough crap.**


End file.
